a hunger gamesbioshock rebellion
by sandmanproductions
Summary: a hunger games/bioshock crossover of what would happen in the event that a Daisy F. and another young radical are reaped instead of Katniss and Peeta where their radical ideas inspires a premature rebellion and they make a pact with the tribute's of districts 4,3,8,7, and 11 to rebel and attempt escape and how this will effect panem forever.


A** crossover there katniss and peeta are in this to although I cant decide if I should include the careers tell me what you think?**

**Daisy's Pov**

Thank God it was the end of the day, housekeeping made me feel as though I'd spent 3 hours at the mines. Suddenly a grinning face slid into my peripheral vision.

"Having a hard time are we?" John laughed at my dejected expression. John was one of the few fearless and enlightened individuals here in district 12, well probably one of the only anywhere in this district for that matter. Come to think of it there wasn't an abundance of self respecting individuals here in Panem least of all here. Anyway, we'd known each other since school days we were friends and we'd grown up together. He was tall, tall enough to make me look short which hardly ever happened, and at the moment he was towering over me as I stood slumped against the wall.

"mmfffff" Came the reply from me.

"Suck it up princess, we've got to be in the square at 2 waiting for our names to be called out!"

"Don't remind me." I groaned. John and I were both what you call progressive, who dreamed secretly of making the Capitol pay for their bigotry. It was hard on our family sometimes since neither of ours were exactly safe to begin with and we would just draw very unwanted attention. It wasn't that bad in local understanding since we lived in a relatively poor area known as the seam, but in national terms our old and worn personality really stood out.

"There cannot be forgiveness without sacrifice!" He cheered enthusiastically at me before happily bouncing away to the hob, leaving me with I'm sure he thought was an amusing jape. One of the major differences between me and John was that he loved life threatening scenario's was born for them, and he just wasn't wired for fear. He was at his most cheerful when he was in danger and venting his distaste of life. I on the other hand, disliked most of the process, apart from it ending the whole thing repulsed me, I preferred to just practice fighting and I spent all my free time in the seam. I walked through the street and looked at one of their propaganda posters, it reads: "We'll have plenty to eat thanks to my tesserae, won't we mother?" "_don't let your family starve this winter!_ Be responsible feed your family YOUTHS 12-18 MUST ENTER THE LOTTERY FOR THE REAPING, no exceptions on penalty of death" I read another one "REMEMBER, report any and all suspicious activity to your nearest peacekeeper, _Your friends at the capitol are always watching out for you!_ THE KEY TO HAPPINESS IS TOTAL COMPLIANCE" and another with a picture of three citizens looking up at the face of president snow it reads "_Work diligently to serve dear leader"_ ridiculous are they serious?! trying to make oppression look like national pride "John" I called, making my way through the horde of tired bodies eager to get this over with and go home.

**Katniss's Pov**

At one o'clock, we head for the square. Attendance is mandatory unless you are on death's door. This evening officials will come around and check to see if this is the case. If not you'll be imprisoned.

It's to bad that they hold the reaping in the square it can be quite pleasant. and can even have a holiday feel to it. But today there's an air of grimness.

People file in silently and sign in. The reaping is a good way for the Capitol to keep tabs on the districts. Twelve- through eighteen year olds are herded into areas by age, the oldest in front, the young ones like prim in the back family members line up around the perimeter holding tightly to one another but there are others who bid on who will be reaped and these same people tend to be informers and who hasn't broken the law? Gale and I could shot on a daily basis for illegal hunting The space gets tighter as more people arrive the square's not large enough to hold the whole populace of the district. I jostle my way through the crowd of kids. Suddenly I bumped into something hard and bounced backwards, almost hitting the floor.

"Watch it!" The offending boy said, as he lifted me back up, the boy was large far larger then me and his tone carried weariness I took him all in, he had to be 6 feet tall a stocky build 18 years of age and he wore a simple leather jacket similar to my fathers and a black beret with a golden jaguar pin his glowing health might make me think he lived in district 2 if it weren't for that seam look he had about him. before I could say anything he left. through the crowd I spot gale looking back at me with a ghost of a smile as reapings go this one at least has a slight enteirtanment factor but suddenly I am thinking of gale and his forty-two names in that big glass ball and how the odds are not in his favor "It's time for the drawings" Effie Trinket says, "Ladies first!" and crosses to the glass ball with the girl's names. she reaches in digs her hand deep into the ball and pulls out a slip the crowd drawes in a collective breath you can hear a pin drop and I'm feeling nauseous and so desperately hoping that its not me that's it not me that it's not me.

she crosses back across the podium smoothes out the paper and reads the name out loud and it's not me. It's Primrose everdeen. one time when I was in a blind in a tree waiting for game I dozed off and fell ten feet to the ground the impact knocked the air from my lungs and I lay there struggling to breathe to do anything that's how I feel right now trying to remember how to breathe totally stunned as the name bounces around inside my skull someone is gripping my arm a boy from the seam and I think maybe I started to fall and he caught me.

there must be some mistake. this can't be happening prim was one slip of paper in thousands! her chances of being picked so remote that I didn't even consider worrying hadn't I done everything taken the tesserae refused to let her do the same? one slip. one slip in thousands. the odds had been entirely in her favor. but it hadn't mattered.

somewhere far away I can hear a crowd a murmuring unhappily as they always do when a twelve-year-old gets picked because no one thinks this is fair and then I hear her "I volunteer!" comes a sharp angry voice people gasp and look for the owner of the voice this detail brings me back to myself "prim!" the strangled cry comes out I don't need to push through the crowd the other kids make a straight path for me I reach her just as the volunteer passes me to mount the steps I looked up to see a young women with dark skin and matching hair and wearing a very old looking burgundy dress with the most disgusted angry expression on her face our eyes meet briefly "thank you" I whisper she doesn't respond just mounts the stage

**Fitzroy's POV**

No applause, no cheering, nothing. Just silence. Fitzroy remained quiet as she walked through the crowd and up to the stage to meet her fate. Fitzroy looked out among the crowd. She took in the faces of all the people she grew to know. She sighed. "Well... it`s finally happened...she contemplated in her head. "Well bravo!" gushes Effie trinket "That's the spirit of the games!"... sigh white people "What's your name?" I shoot her an angry look "Fitzroy" I say "I bet my buttons that was a friend of yours yes?" "SHUT UP and let's get this over with!" I snap this seem to have caught everyone off guard except john of course who smirks. "Alright.. now for the boys!" the announcer walked over to another bowl, identical to the females` and pulled out a envelope. Once again, she moved back in front of the microphone and spoke out the males` name who was chosen to give his life for the District. "Peeta Mellark." I watch the pale frightened boy as he makes his way toward the stage. Medium height, stocky build, ashy blond hair. The shock of the moment is registering on his face, you can see his pathetic attempt to remain emotionless but you can clearly see the fright in his eyes I close my eyes because looking at that face is just making this whole process that much more irritating. Effie Trinket asks for volunteers, "I volunteer" Fitzroy`s eyes flew open as she heard John say, what she thought was "I volunteer." John made his way through the gobsmacked crowd, up to the stage were the Mellark child looked at him in disbelief and scurried away. Fitzroy couldn`t believe it. John? that idiot! then the man called haymitch comes over to us. "Look at them. look at these two!" and throws his arms around us. "I like these two!" his breath reeks of liquor. "Lots of..." He can't seem to think of the word for a while. "Spunk!" he says triumphantly. "More than you!" he releases us and starts for the front stage. "More than you!" he shouts pointing at the camera. Is he addressing the audience or is he so drunk he might actually be taunting the capitol? either way I respect him a little for it and his little act brings a faint smile to me and John's lips then he plummets of the stage and knocks himself unconscious. the cameras focus on him but I notice a few faces in the crowd trained on us The announcer tries to get things back on track makes us shake hands, as a gesture of friendly competion. listen to the anthem, were then led behind the stage, ushered by the Capitol guards in their white suits and helmets.

Once inside the justice building I'm conducted to a room and left alone I was just here this morning scrubbing the floors for that fat excuse of a mayor I run my hands along the velvet furniture and think damn what the hell did I do? what was I thinking? I mean I couldn't just let that little girl be a tribute like that it's not like anyone was gonna volunteer for her she still has her whole life ahead of her where as me...well a black girl can only do so much in this godforsaken country. a knock on my door drags me out of my thoughts, visitors? who? the door opens and in steps the girl I volunteered for and what appears to be her sister and mother, the sister walks up to me stares at me as if confused then gives me a hug "thank you" she says this awkard I wish she would get off "don't mention it" I say "so your name its Fitzroy right?" "yea" ..."why did you volunteer?" "cause I don't like watchin little girls die" this seems to have caught her off guard "I...I don't know what to say" she says "Then don't say anything just watch out for your little sister" she pauses "um okay i'm katniss by the way" "and...and I'm prim" the little one says "thank you for saving me please try to win I'll be routing for you" prim says I look down at the little girl and she brings a smile to my lips I crouch down to eye level with her "heh thanks well now you don't worry your little old self over me okay? I'll be fine, then maybe we'd have a victor here" I say "Really? then you'll try? really really hard?" prim asks "uhh yeah ofcourse" this is catching me of guard then the peacekeeper is ordering them out, katniss tries to tell me she'll watch the game for me.

**John's POV**

Someone I don't know enters the room he appears to be a baker "do I know you?" he then explains how I volunteered for his son and saved his life and all that but I must admit i'm surprised he came to see me I mean yea I saved his son but he's never really liked me for my radicalist tendencies and Fitzroy down right scares him.

The baker sits awkwardly on the edge of one of the plush chairs. He's a big, broad shouldered man with burn scars from years at the ovens I guess he pulls out a white paper package and holds it to me. I open it and find cookies these are an unexpected treat "uhh thanks" I say he doesn't respond "Iv'e met your son once or twice in school I think, nice kid" he shrugs and we just sit there in silence until a peacekeeper summons him he rises coughs and clears his throat "I'll...we'll be rooting for you." I nod and he leaves.

**Fitzroy's POV**

My next guest is unexpected. Madge the girl who's father I work for. She is not weepy or evasive instead there's an urgency to her that surprises me "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. umm do you want this?" she holds out a red scarf that I left at her house earlier I haven't any emotional attachment to it but I do find comfort in it now. "...yes thank you" I say. "here i'll put it on for you all right?" she doesn't wait for an answer she just wraps it around my neck. "Promise you'll wear it promise?"

"Yeah promise" I say a token from the mayors daughter? strange gift she has another one a kiss on the forehead then she's gone just like that and i'm left thinking maybe she ain't half bad.

**John's POV**

this visitor I recognize from the mines and school Gale we atleast share the same view on the capitol and other than Fitzroy he's probably the only other person In 12 that I respect I learnt that he hunts with some girl named katniss to feed his family I can respect him for that "listen your friend Fitzroy she volunteered for katniss's sister prim" gale says "Did she? I didn't know that?" never knew she had a sister "Why did you volunteer?" I wait to see if he's joking "you think I'm to let Fitzroy do this on her own?" "But you'll have to fight each other" I smile "Don't worry I got this under control" he looks at me confused "What do you mean?" he asks. "You'll see just watch the games okay?" he looks at me suspiciously. "uhh okay sure I guess...what are you gonna do?" "ahh the words of the unenlightened"

"huh?"

"don't worry about it trust me things will be good from here on out"

"I don't know what you up to but don't get yourself killed alright?" "don't worry I don't plan on dying"

the peacekeepers are back and gale has to leave "Well tell Fitzroy thanks I guess and...just take care alright?"

"alright you too okay" he nods and leaves the room.

**Sorry this took so long to upload this first chapter I came with the john character pretty much outta nowhere he's sort of based off of black panthers or inspired by them reviews please and i'll try not to wait so long to upload the next chapter**


End file.
